


In My Lover's Arms

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cleaning, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Part 1 fills the weekly in the GO discord I'm in - also Crowley fuckin' loses it over some arms and it ends in unexpected fluff





	1. Chapter 1

Following the Armageddon that wasn’t, Aziraphale and Crowley moved in together in the flat above the bookshop. Crowley moved his plants and his bed into the flat, and they both love it. More often than not, Crowley is the one who is cleaning the flat. There is the odd rare occasion where Aziraphale cleans the flat - usually a deep clean when he’s stressed, or upset. It’s his coping mechanism. Those days, Crowley usually leaves the flat, so as to not upset the angel. 

It’s one of them days where Crowley decides to remain in the flat. He’s relaxing on the window ledge, the sun warming his scales, when the angel walks into the room, with a bucket of hot, soapy water. Crowley looks over, briefly, before falling back to sleep. 

Eventually, the scent of detergent overwhelmed Crowley’s senses. He transformed back to human, turning to find Aziraphale’s sleeves rolled up as he scrubs furiously at a non - existent dirt spot. Crowley’s eyes widen slightly, his mouth dropping at the way the fabric is pulled tight over the angel's elbows.    
“Holy  _ shit _ angel” He gasps, almost choking on his tongue.    
“Crowley!” Aziraphale chastises. He spins on the spot for a moment, finding Crowley flushed.   
“Are you okay, dear” Aziraphale asks. He reaches up to cup Crowley’s cheek.    
“Ngk” Crowley grunts. He leans into the angel’s touch.   
“Oh dear, you’re warm. Are you feverish?” Aziraphale asks. Crowley can’t say anything, he can barely breath.    
“Let’s get you off to bed” Aziraphale murmurs. Crowley’s eyes widen.    
“No, I’m - I - I’ll be fine” Crowley stuttered. Aziraphale frowned.    
“What is it, dear?” He asked. He followed Crowley’s eyes, which darted down to his arms, where the sleeves were stretched at the bend of his elbows, before the yellow eyes flicked back up to meet Aziraphale’s.    
“ _ Oh”  _ Aziraphale breathed.    
“You like my arms?” He asked, a small smile on his face. Crowley flushed bright red and nodded. Aziraphale smirked, leaning up to kiss Crowley gently.    
“My dear, why don’t you go and lay down? I will be up soon” Aziraphale smirked. Crowley nodded, and slowly made his way upstairs on shaky legs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale walked upstairs mere moments after Crowley had gotten comfortable in the bed. Crowley’s rock hard in his jeans, unable to do  _ anything _ . The image of Aziraphale’s arms against the sleeves of his shirt is imprinted in Crowley’s mind. The muscles being barely restricted by the white cotton. Crowley looked up when the bedroom door opened. Aziraphale smiled slightly to the demon, closing the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his fingers through Crowley’s hair.    
“Look at you, all worked up over my arms” Aziraphale murmured, while lightly tugging on Crowley’s hair. The demon moaned slightly, attempting to hide it with a cough. Aziraphale didn’t miss it though. He leant down and nipped at Crowley’s neck as best possible, while his hand slid down to unbutton the demon’s jeans.    
“My demon” Aziraphale murmured.    
“My sweet demon” His voice could barely be heard over Crowley’s ragged breathing.    
“What do you want me to do?” Crowley croaked.    
“Show me” Aziraphale said softly. Crowley nodded, kicking his jeans away. He shifted, groaning when Aziraphale shifted to almost spoon him, embracing the demon in his arms.    
“You do so much for me, angel” Crowley breathed, while taking his length into his hand.    
“An asexual being, and yet, here you are” He said, looking up to Aziraphale.    
“I’m not entirely asexual Crowley, only you will ever get me like this” Aziraphale murmured. He pressed a gentle kiss to Crowley’s forehead, the demon’s hips jerked slightly. Aziraphale reached down and slowly tugged at Crowley’s t-shirt for a few moments before the fabric vanished. Crowley’s fist moved faster.    
“Oh, you liked  _ that”  _ Aziraphale teased.   
“You like knowing I’m forever yours? That no matter where I am, no matter what I’m doing, you will be the only one I think of” Aziraphale murmured. He pressed his lips against Crowley’s forehead. Crowley almost sobbed, his hips jerking into his fist.    
“I love you, my dear” Aziraphale promised.    
“I - fuck ngk - I fucking love you too angel” Crowley moaned, spilling over his fist. Aziraphale smiled, stroking his fingers over Crowley’s chest.    
  


It took a few minutes for Crowley to come back to himself from his orgasm haze.    
“Angel” He breathed. He turned in Aziraphale’s arms.    
“Yes dear” Aziraphale asked, looking down to where Crowley’s head rested on his chest.    
“Did you mean what it was you said?” Crowley asked.    
“Of course dear” Aziraphale responded. Crowley hid his head in Aziraphale’s neck, relishing the feeling of the angel’s arms around him.    
“I feel the same” Crowley mumbled. When Aziraphale moved to unwrap his arms, Crowley reached back and pulled the angel’s arms tight around him.    
“Don’t let go, don’t let me go” He begged.    
“I’ll never let you go dear” Aziraphale promised, reaching down to kiss Crowley gently. 


End file.
